


I have missed you all day

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm really bad at tagging, M/M, Maria is just mentioned doesn't actually show up in story, They're just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Micheal had told Alex they would talk more later so Alex waits for him.





	I have missed you all day

Alex checked his watch for what might be the eighth time so far. Michael had told him to come back tomorrow and they could talk more but he hadn't had anywhere else to be anyways so he waited, and waited, and waited. Michael definitely should of been back by now and Alex wasn't quite sure what to do at this point but he had been up all night and his body had decided to let him dose off for a while slumped over asleep outside on the chair he'd been sitting in which is how Micheal found him a couple hours later. Micheal went inside to grab a blanket and came back out to see Alex awake now and watching him. He handed Alex the blanket and sat next to him. 

"You could of gone home you know."

Alex gave a small nod. He knew he could of he just hadn't wanted to. Micheal looked at him and there was something in his eyes Alex couldn't quite decipher, he could see a lot in Michael's eyes really. Longing, hurt, hope and love but then there was that one thing Alex couldn't name, though if Alex hadn't known better he'd of said it was regret but that couldn't be right. Michael Guerin never regretted anything.

" I went to see Maria. That's why I didn't come right back here. I didn't know you'd be here waiting like this."

Oh. So that's why he had that look in his eyes. Alex wasn't really sure what to say to that. One of his best friends with the man he loved. He didn't want to think about it and he certainly didn't want to hear anymore. Alex got up to leave but found he couldn't actually stand and looked to Micheal who was looking at him with a look of concentration on his face.

"Let me go Guerin."

"Not until we talk more. That's why you were here right? I thought you were tired of walking away."

Alex shook his head.

"I don't want to hear about this."

"You could never become like your father."

Alex raised his eyebrows at that but wasn't sure how to respond so Micheal continued.

"Your dad is a monster Alex. The fact that you're even a little worried about becoming anything like him should tell you right there it could never happen. You actually care about people and you care about how others are feeling. You worry for your friends and you don't go out of your way to cause pain for others. You're not your father Alex, you're just you." 

Alex looked at the ground tears running down his face. Even if he still wasn't sure, even if he was still scared of how much he's changed that was all something he had needed to hear and he knew Michael meant every word. Alex could've left then, Micheal wasn't stopping him anymore but he was right. Alex was tired of walking away so he took a breath and looked to Micheal.

"So, Maria huh?"

Micheal nodded.

" I care about her. It's not really the same. I don't love her not yet at least. We kissed and talked some but, I guess I don't know what I'm doing yet."

"Okay."

Micheal starred at Alex and Alex shrugged.

" We've been through a lot Guerin. We both need time to heal, I said before I wanted to be your friend. So maybe we give that a try for now."

Micheal have a small smile and nodded in agreement. They could be friends and who knows what might happen in the future Micheal just knew he wasn't ready to lose Alex completely and this was a good solution to keeping everyone he cares about. So they sat and talked the rest of the day getting to know each other better again and shared a smile.


End file.
